


Hunter in a Strange Land

by so_get_this67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Nephilm!Character, Alternate Michael (Supernatural: All Along the Watchtower) Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Michael (Supernatural), Ass-Kicking, Badass!oc, Cousins, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), Gen, Kidnapping, Nephilm!oc, Original Female Character - Freeform, References to Supernatural (TV), Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Sisters, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Team as Family, Vampires, Werewolves, Winchesters - Freeform, anxious!oc, nephilm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_get_this67/pseuds/so_get_this67
Summary: When summoned out of her crappy apocalypse-universe and into a world where the apocalypse never even started, Lenora Hindley meets Team Free Will, who brought her into their world for reasons she doesn't even know about herself.





	1. Gun Point

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags if you want spoilers. Also this is set in season 14 but not everything is the same as the show. For example, Micheal is still roaming the earth after (spoilers) possessing Rowena and Jack still has his soul, so yeah some things might not make sense but lets just go along with it.

“You dirty son of a bitch!!” I yelled at the werewolf who shot me in the leg. “What? Too scared to use your little chompers”. Suddenly I noticed how stupid I was to insult a werewolf having an injured leg. “Shit” I started running back. Well, limping actually, but I couldn’t get far without tripping over.

Laying ground, I accepted my fate with a gun in my hand. The sky was gray with a hint of red lightning, like it always was ever since the apocalypse started. The werewolf’s head dipped into my view. I gave a smug smile “Well, you got me, bon appetit”. My eyes closed, waiting for the feeling of flesh being chewed off. 

But instead I heard loud winds mixed with electricity sounds. My eyes cracked  open to see a warm bright glowing force surrounding me. The werewolf and I looked at each other in confusion until the coward decided to run. The energy started forming a cocoon surrounding my body. Trying to squirm out of it wasn’t helping as the top of it was almost sealed completely. “HELP!!” I screamed when no one was around.

The top sealed and everything was quiet. Quiet and dark. I opened my eyes. Wood flooring. Kinda dusty and old. And farther down were shoes.  _ I’m gonna regret looking aren’t I? _ I forced my groggy eyes up to see four men staring at me. The two tall guys had guns, while the trench coat had an angel blade and bambi stood behind them.

_ “...are you sure this is him?’’ _

_  “Maybe, could be a vessel” _

_      “If it were him, I’d be able to sense it. But I’m not getting anything” _

_  “Wait, that scar shape on the back of her neck, I’ve seen it befor-” _

_ “So we basically kidnapped a random girl from apocalypse world”  _

_       “That wouldn’t be possible, we used his grace for the spell which means-” _

 I stood up swiftly, trying to ignore the pain in my leg and pulled out my gun. 

“Who the hell are you?” I demanded to know.

  “Woah, woah, woah, hey, look, we’re not here to hurt you” the Ken doll said slowly putting his gun down while the others followed.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you?”

Rapunzel stares at the top of my gun, then shifted his eyes to what has behind it: my chest.

    “Eyes up here, buddy!!”

“No no no, sorry I-I didn’t mean to look like that, I just noticed your tattoo. The anti-possession one. You're a hunter, aren't you?”

I nodded and he showed my his tattoo while his brother allowed. I aimed my gun down and put it back in it’s pouch. 

“Where am I and how did I get here?” 

“You’re in Lebanon, Kansas…. In a different universe, a better universe. One with sun and fresh bacon” Ken doll responded.

“Cut the crap and tell me where I really am.”

“Look, my name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean. And this is Cas and Jack.

You came from an alternate universe, and we’ve seen what it's like there, we’ve even been there ourselves. We were using a summoning spell but we don’t know why it brought you.”

“Guess your little spell didn’t work, now where’s the exit”

“Wait we don’t even know your name.”

“Lenora, but call me Len.” I responded while searching for an exit. A door was a couple feet away following a curved staircase. “Well, see ya bitches”

Heading forward, the pain in my leg surfaced as I forgot about that bitch werewolf. I took a deep breath from the pain and kept walking, only to have Cas and Jack catch me from tripping. 

“You’re hurt, you should at least stay here at least until your leg is fully healed”

  “Trust me, you won’t get anywhere on that leg” Dean added.

  I complied and let them take me to their building’s infirmary area.


	2. Infirmary

 

Jack brought me in and placed me on of their many classic WWI style beds while looking for bandages. 

“Lots of beds you got here, how many people are in this place?”

“Just us four”

“Was there anyone else here?”

“Yes, but, they died by an angel attack.”

“Reasonable, happens all the time back home”

 He shot a look, forgetting I came from a crappier world than his. He gently poured alcohol on a clean rag and rubbed it where the bullet had been. My arms were crossed, hiding my hands clawing at my skin wincing the pain. 

“I’m so sorry!! Does that hurt?” 

“Nah, its fine” I responded with teary eyes and my voice almost dripping.

“Wait here a sec”

_ Yeah, sure, injured leg, different universe, where else would I go. _ He left the room and came back with a shot of whiskey. 

“Take this, it’ll numb the pain a bit”

I gulped it down and prepared for even more pain. 

“This is gonna hurt a lot just to warn you”

“Hold on, wait a min-” Tweezers dug into my hollowed out flesh retrieving the bullet.

“FUCK!!” I yelled in agony. A darkness started clouding my vision, allowing my to see Jack holding the bloody bullet out of my leg. He raised his hand over the torn area and a glowing light just came out of it. The darkness drowned my vision and I was out like a light. 

 

_    “...do with her? I mean if she has that inside of her, what's to stop the apocalypse” _

_ “So what, you suggesting we just send her back to that dick’s little sandbox”  _

_    “No, but what's to stop her from helping with the apocalypse?” _

_  “And what's to stop her from ending it?” _

 

 The guys’ voices slipped into my head while I was out. I woke up alone in the infirmary. The lights were off with a door cracking a speck of illumination into the room. I sat up and checked my injured leg, only it wasn’t injured anymore. Not even a scar. It was like it wasn’t even there. I touched my neck, expecting to feel the thin scar I always had, but felt nothing.  _ What the hell?  _ I got up, testing my leg to see if the pain stuck, and it didn’t.  _ Time to get the hell out of here. _

Slipping through the door, I silently and carefully walked up the stairway, each metal step making a quiet ring. Finally, I reached the door. My hand turned the knob and I was free. 

 The sky was dark and filled with stars, unlike back home where it was always grey and red. A breeze passed, messing with my medium length black hair.  _ So they were right. Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. Nothing like saying a reference to yourself, huh, Len.  _ Shit, stop talking to yourself. 

Towards my direction lay a vintage 1967 Chevy Impala. Its shining exterior showed itself, almost calling me to use it to escape. I held my elbow against the front seat window and with a swift motion, broke the glass. My hand dipped inside to unlock its door, carefully avoiding the broken glass. I hopped in, ducking my head underneath the steering to wire the car without a key. 

 Rumbling vibrated through the car, making it ready to drive. I cracked a smile at my accomplishment, but not for long. The sound of a door slamming open came from behind me. My eyes darted back in time to see Dean with fire in his eyes. With no time to think, my once injured foot hit the gas pedal, sending me straight toward the road. I quickly swivelled the steering wheel to adjust my direction on the road, making me look like a reckless driver. 

“SON OF A BITCH!!” was the last thing I heard of Dean. I missed this rush of adrenaline through my veins. I flipped the boys off as little present while they watched me drive off. But I wasn’t out of the woods yet. 


	3. Caught

  Driving past clean billboards and fields with no dead bodies gave me a nostalgia trip. I remember when my sister and I went on road trips all across the country. From Kansas to Cali, making quick stops at little diners, taking pictures at the tourist attractions, just her and me on the road together, before the mess of the apocalypse started.

About 15 minutes into the drive, the car started getting low on gas and so did my hunger. I pulled up to a gas station up ahead and searched the car for money and snacks. Luckily I found a few dollars in their glove compartment, enough to get me a water and chips and half a tank of gas. Walking out of the shop, I spotted the guys surrounding the car, arms crossed, and Dean’s bitch face glaring like a cat ready to pounce. 

“Nice car” 

“Yeah it's mine, don’t really appreciate your little touch to it.” 

“Okay, well you have your car back so I’ll me off on my merry way”

Sam maneuvered himself in front of my direction stopping me from running off

 “Wait Len, we know we might've got on the wrong foot when your first came into this world, but you don’t know what's out there. The monsters here are stronger than what you have back in your world. You could stay safe with us in the bunker”

“Please. I hunt monsters in my sleep” 

“Well you’re not gonna get far with that little peashooter. How much bullets left you have? 2? 3?” Dean teased.

He was right, as much as I hated admitting it, he was right. My eyes dropped down to my little pistol. 

“Fine” I said lifting my head up. “I’ll go with you.”

\---

We made it back to the bunker just before sunrise. Sam brought me to their long hallway filled with rooms, guiding to my new room. It looked clean and safe. The bed wasn’t too soft, yet comfier than my cot back at home. 

“Well it's not much but here’s one of the rooms. If you wanna move rooms, you can, we have a bun-”

“It’s perfect”

“Oh, uh, good. Um you mind me asking a questions?”

“Shoot”

“How did you get you um, neck scar?”

“I don’t remember, I’ve just always had it i guess. What happened to it anyway?”

“About that, what’s your opinion on angels?”

“They’re dicks”

“How so?”

“They’re part of the reason my world is nothing but dust.”

“Well, Cas is an angel, and so is Jack, partly, and believe me, they’re on the good side”

“So how did Jack have that glowy thing on his hand when my leg was injured?”

“That was his powers, he was using it to heal you.”

“Can all angels do that?”

“Yeah, pretty much. You didn’t know that”

“Well in my world, angels pretty much use their powers to smite people”

“Oh, right…What about Michael? Do you know who he is?”

“Maybe, why?”

“Just a question, we’re sort of in the middle of a big bad in this world, but don’t worry about it, we do this all the time.”

“Well he’s the douche who caused the apocalypse in my world. Killing millions, blah, blah, blah, all for a fight with his brother.”

“I’m sensing you don’t like him very much.”

“Why would I?”

He gave me a deer in the headlights look. 

“Um, no reason at all, heh, ummm, why don’t you get some rest.”

I stared at him. Obviously something was up, but before I could ask questions, he left my room. 


	4. Breakfast

I woke up early the next morning forgetting that I’m in a safe bunker instead of having a wendigo trying to eat me in the middle of the night. I took the time to explore the place, check its garage, files room, control room, dungeon, and eventually kitchen. Damn I missed cooking.  
I cooked myself a donut bacon egg breakfast sandwich. What a delicious yet diabetic masterpiece. As I was about to take a bite into my creation, the brothers had awaken due to the smell.   
“I smell bacon, who made bacon?”  
“I did. I didn’t expect you guys to be up so I only made one. But there is leftover bacon in the pan.”  
“You know that isn’t really healthy” Sam said, pulling out his computer.  
“Shut up, this is art, Sam.” I responded with a mouth full of food. He cracked a smile.  
“Damn, you make some mean bacon.” Dean added, his mouth also full.  
“Ok, so get this: 10 bodies found drained dry of their blood in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Sound like a case?”  
“Vampires”  
“I see you’ve done your monster research, how bout you come work this case with us?”  
“Dean, she just came back from the apocalypse world. She needs re-”  
“Sure” Sam shot a confused look.  
“Rest gets boring. Plus I only started hunting when the apocalypse broke out so it’d be interesting to see what hunting is really like in this world.”  
The brothers nodded their heads towards each other, agreeing that I come along.   
We started packing our things: clothes for 3 nights, ammo, weapons, just the essentials. Then I heard a knock at my door.  
“Come in”  
“Hey, so you’re gonna need these. ” Dean said, handing me a pantsuit. “They used to be my friend’s but she’s not here anymore.”  
“Dead person’s clothes, cool”  
“Yeah, its for when we need to research further by asking witnesses about what happened. You know because why would they tell a random guy. So instead we go by FBI, sheriffs, and on Thursdays, Teddy Bear doctors.”  
“O-kay? Do you have a weird teddy bear fetish or something?” I gave a confused look then a smug grin, obviously knowing he was joking, at least I hoped.   
He chucked, “Shut up. Leaving at 0600”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering who's pantsuit Dean gives Len, its supposed to be Charlie's. ok bye sorry


	5. Vamps

“Favorite classic rock artist?”

“ACDC”

“Hah, Led Zeppelin”

“No way, ACDC beats them by like a million”

“Please. ‘Ramble On’ and ‘Traveling Riverside Blues’: one of the best songs ever!!”

     “Hey, instead of arguing what song is the best, why don’t you keep your eyes on the road, Dean!!” Sam butted in. 

 Dean and I both did as we were told, turning his head facing the road, and me slouching down in the backseat, both rolling our eyes. That argument would be opened up again some day. 

Finally, we made it to Cheyenne just after sunset, pulling up to a crappy motel with only 2 queen beds. 

    “So…. how are we gonna do thi-”

“I CALL A BED!!” I interrupted Sam while plopping my tired body on the probably filthy mattress. 

The boys let out a small grin, then turned to each other with a fist in their palms. Three times, they dropped their hands into their palms until they then released the item. Sam held rock, while Dean held scissors. 

“Damn it!!” Dean said under his breath while grabbing his bag to use as a pillow for the floor.

\---

 The next morning we woke up early to check out the autopsy down at the police station. Wearing the fancy pantsuit Dean gave to me, it still wasn’t enough to hid my nervousness sneaking in. 

“Agents Lennon and McCartney, along with our trainee Agent Evans, FBI” Dean flashed his fake badge at the officers face.

      “We’re here about the bodies you took in a couple days ago. The ones drained dry” Sam chirped in. 

   “Why does the FBI want to know?” The officer questioned. 

“um, SERIAL KILLER!! Back in the 90’s. Guy liked draining his victims because he thought drinking it would give him immortality. Real nut-job right there.” I blurted out thinking I blew our cover.  _ Nice one, Len. You screwed that one up.  _

    “Yeah, uh, the FBI never caught him yet and thinks this is a good lead” Sam added to my story. He looked at me giving a secret thumbs up. And just like that, the officer led us to the morgue. 

  “Hang on, gotta take a call. Just do what you need to do” the officer said, then left the room.

We grabbed a pair of gloves and examined the bodies. All of them we’re dried up. No blood in sight. Not even left overs. 

“What kind of vampires do you have running around in this world?” I asked. “I haven’t even seen this in my world.”

“Oh, uh, we get these suckers all the time.” Dean said kind of suspiciously. 

I gave him a look, thinking there was something he wasn’t telling me, but his face seemed to tell the truth. 

Sam picked up their files, finding the common variable among all the victims. The bodies were all found around a 20 mile radius of a farm just on the outskirts of town. 

  “That must be where the nest is” 

“Well then let's go gank em” 

\---

11 pm. We sat in the car for 2 hours on a steakout outside of the barn. _ So much for interesting.  _

“Can we just ambush them already?”

    “We have to wait until we see proof that this is where the nest is hiding. Wouldn’t wanna bust in to a lamaze class, again?” Sam stared having PTSD about the last time. 

Finally a small black prius rolled up in front of the barn. Dean took out the binoculars to spot 2 guys opening the trunk. And what was inside it? Blood in hospital bags. 

“Can we go in now?”

    “Yeah, Len, you distract them while Dean and I come up from behind” 

“Why am I the distraction?”

    “It’s just, first hunt in this world and these vamps are way stronger than what you have back at your world”

Fine. 

\---

“Hello? Hey can you help me with my car, the battery just died and I can’t find my phone to call a tow truck.” I asked, walking up to the 2 vampires. They looked at each other, silently questioning the other what to do. 

 “Sure, little lady. I think we have an extra battery in the barn.”

 Both turned their backs to open the towering barn doors while Sam and Dean snuck behind them, slicing the fanged heads like it was a birthday cake. Dean put his hand against the door, signaling to be ready for what might be inside. I took out my gun and bullets coated with dead man's blood. We all nodded and Dean swung the door open. 

 I took my best shots at the oncoming nest inside the barn, the only light source around, coming from the gunfire. Weirdly, the bullets seemed to have no effect on the vamps, even though it was covered in dead man’s blood. The vamps noticed, making me their number one target. I drew out my machete out of its case, quickly decapitating the first vamp before I have a chance to place my other hand on it. Glancing to my side, the brothers also looked like these vamps were stronger from the usual, taking multiple swings just to gank one. 

  It was finally down to 3 monsters against 3 hunters. My machete was almost drowning in blood, making it slippery to behead my vamp. Kicking him in the stomach, he crouched down, making it easy to slip the blade through his neck. I looked around, seeing Sam just finished with his vamp. Then seeing Dean pinned against the wall by a vamp, and his machete not within arms reach. 

“NO!!” I screamed running toward him. The vampire stepped back, holding her head like it was about to explode. My eyes literally felt my anger as I threw my blade in a nice clean shot straight through her neck like I was at an ax throwing bar. The blade was only a couple feet away from Dean’s head, yet his face was as pale as a Tim Burton character.

 When the heat of the moment was gone, so was my anger. I took quick breaths, recovering from the adrenaline rush. Dean was still looking me straight in the eyes, probably still taking in what happened. I turned back to Sam, making sure he was still ok, only to see him staring at like is brother.

“Lucky shot” I bragged, being proud of my aim. 


	6. Picture

 

_ “Did you see the look on her eyes, they were blue!!” _

_    “Yeah, she has blue eyes!!” _

_ “Glowing blue eyes!! What if he’s inside of her and not even she knows?” _

_    “Cas would have sensed him.” _

_ “Then what the hell is she?” _

 

I woke up in my bed. The car ride back from the case was mostly me retelling what happened, how I threw the blade, and how my first hunt in this world, being all rallied up from my lucky shot. 

 Sitting up from my bed, I reached at the bedside table, pulling the drawer open. I took out a picture. An old picture. One taken almost 5 years ago. One of my step sister. I stared at it with my eyes forming tears, almost communicating telepathically what I did a few days ago. _ Damn, I probably look stupid.  _

  A knock came from my door, and in came Jack. _ Shit he sees me crying.  _

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m great, just looking at an old picture, nothing much.” I replied wiping off my tears with my shirt.

“Who is that?”

“My step-sister. Her family adopted me and she basically became my best friend, although her dad was gone alot. I found out he was a hunter later in life.”

Jack smiled “She’s beautiful. Where is she?”

I lowered my head and tears started forming back up. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”   
“Its fine, I just need to get stronger emotionally. She didn’t last long when the apocalypse broke out. After she left, I’ve just been on my own.”

“You’re already strong, physically and emotionally. That hurt that you feel, it just reminds you of how much you loved her, how much she meant to you. And I’m pretty sure your whole family would be proud of how far you’ve gone”.

 I sniffled the disgusting snot that was clogging my nose from when I was about to cry. 

“Yeah well, I never met my dad and my mom died giving birth to me. Biological family, nothing compared to her.”

“You never met your father?”

“Yup, mom probably had a one-night stand with the guy.”

“Oh. Well there’s another hunt Sam and Dean asked me to tell you about. I think its on shapeshifters down in Louisiana. Would you like to come?” 

“Yeah, sure, just let me get ready.”

He smiled and left my room.  _ Gotta say, it was nice not being alone.  _

 


	7. Jack?

“So these shifters are able to shift without shedding any gross skin and they just use that ability to bang women? Are you sure your world isn’t the apocalypse world?”

“Pffft, easy as pie. What? Too scared to handle them?”

 “Dean, what do you mean? These things are way harder than normal shifters. Remember that time in Temecu-” Cas butted in.

“WOah, ok. Do not bring up Temecula.”

“What happened in Temecula?”

“All you need to know is that we took out the shifters and got the job don-”

  “Dean dislocated his shoulder when the shifter threw him against a wall.”

“Dammit Cas, I told you to never talk about that”

Sam broke off the argument “Guys, calm down. We’re here. Look, we’re just gonna do a quick ambush around this guy’s house.”

“And how do we know this dude’s a shifter?”

        “Apparently he’s recently been taking women home from the ‘Clam Diver’ even though he’s never been to that strip club ever since last month.”

 “So he might’ve hijacked this guy’s life wearing his face”

        “Exactly.”

 All five of us gathered at the door, holding machetes ready to slash through the shifter. Sam stood in front of the door, picking the lock. Once open, we all spread out in the darkness holding flashlights trying to search for the shifter. Jack and I took the upstairs. I checked the left side of the second floor, having the bathroom and bedroom, while Jack took the office. It was clear, except I did find a bra hanging on the tip of the bed.

 I reunited with Jack in the middle of the hallway.

 “Jack, where's your flashlight?”

“I threw it away. It was out of batteries”

 “Well we could’ve just bought new batteries later, but that's fine. Lets see if the guys found anything.” 

We both headed down stairs to meet up with the other three. I was in front of Jack, because of how small the stairway was. I turned my head to the side looking for the three other guys, but instead I found four: Sam, Dean, Cas….and Jack, holding his flashlight.  _ So if Jack’s over there, then who the hell am I with. _

 My head turned to check on “Jack”, only to find him right behind me, about to knock me out with his fist. It was too late for me to think to duck, so I ended up feeling the pain of the punch, along with falling down the rest of the stairs. Sam rushed over to pull me off the ground, while Dean, Cas, and Jack stared at his doppelganger. 

I groaned at my bruises.

“Len, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, lets just gank that bitch!!” I snarled, angrier as ever. 

I got up and followed that son of a bitch to his bedroom, while the guys followed, surprised I was back up so quickly. He cornered himself in his room, looking for a way out until he saw a window. Except that the window was behind me and Sam. He locked the door and there was no way out. 

“Why are you banging women?” I demanded to know, needing an answer for the bizarreness. 

He smiled very smug. “And why would I tell you?”

“If you wanna get outta here alive.”

“Please, I’m dead either way.”

The shifter’s attitude plus the fact that he punched me kept fueling me. I felt my eyes light up with anger, along with my hand forming a fist. 

“TELL ME!!” I shouted, while stepping closer to corner him. His eyes started spewing smoke as he began to scream. Yet I was too enraged to care.

“OK, OK, ok. I was told to get as much women pregnant so that it could produce more shifters!!”

“Who told you to?”

“Micheal.”

I looked at him screaming, still letting him suffer then finishing the job. My eyes felt as if the fury had faded out. Finally, I noticed what had happened without my rage fogging it up. The shifter’s eyes were burnt out. There was no way that could’ve happened. Cas and Jack were outside of the room along with Dean. Sam was the only one with me, and not even he could do that. Turning back to him, I saw his face in an “oh shit” look at me, until Dean banged on the door to let the rest of them in. Sam did what was followed and they all went in, only to see the shifter with eyes burnt out. 


	8. What?

“What the hell happened?”

    “Well Len, she-”

“What? Me, how could I have done any of this?”

  “Sam, I think it's time we told her.” Cas answered. 

“Tell me what?” I asked, starting to get pissed that they were hiding something from me.

     “Len, remember when we first summoned you into our world? That spell was supposed to summon your world’s Michael. And it turns out you’re his daughter, a nephilim.” 

 I snickered, thinking it was a stupid joke, but they kept their serious faces on. “Really?”

 “Yes” Cas added “When you were born your mother died because all mothers of nephilims die giving birth. And your scar on your neck that was carved by someone on you at a young age was a warding sigil, but it seemed it never let your powers work either.”

“And those monsters we’re hunting, the stronger ones, they’re all products of Michael. He hopped a ride into this world and now he’s trying to make this place his second sandbox. If we don't do anything soon, this place will be exactly like your world.”

Still shook from the fact that my whole life I never actually knew what I was, I didn’t have anything to say. 

     “Len, you are a very powerful being. With your help we’d have a chance at stopping Micheal.”

“Micheal, you think we have a shot against Michael? That dick destroyed my whole world. Everything I loved. And you think I can actually help you guys defeat him. There’s no chance in winning against him.”

     “We can train you to control your powers. It better to know-”

“Stop saying that like I’m actually going to do that. I can’t stop him. I can’t do shit. I wasn’t able to save my world. I wasn’t able to save my sister!!” I yelled, still panicking at the PTSD the whole apocalypse gave me. Seeing my sister die in my arms from an angel attack.

     “Len, pleas-”

“JUST STOP!!” I yelled having no control.

The guys flew back with a blue energy hitting them against wall. There was very few things I am afraid of, spiders, presentations, slugs, and now myself was one of them. I quickly ran outside, looking for the nearest car to break into while the guys were slowly getting up. Breaking the window of a Toyota, I sat inside, rewiring the cables to get the car moving. Next stop, the nearest bar. 


	9. Bar

“I’ll have what could make me drunk the fastest.” I told the bartender, needed a drink to calm myself down.

I figeted my thumbs while also checking my bruises. 

“Rough day?” a familiar voice asked. 

I turned around only to find Jack behind me.

“Where’s Cas, Dean, and Sam?”

“They’re driving. I flew here.”

“Ah, that's right, you’re also a nephilim. So, who’s your daddy?” 

“Lucifer” 

“Wow. So I guess that makes us alternate universe cousins, huh?”

He smiled “I guess it does!!”

“Yeah so, what are you doing here? Still trying to convince me to help stop the damn apocalypse? My answer is still no.” 

“Len, I know how you felt about your sister. And I know how scared you must be to think you have the power to face off the monster who destroyed your world, but think what she would want. Would she want you to run away, causing another apocalypse to a world with almost 10 billion people?”

“No.”

“Exactly, she’d want you to keep fighting.”

Those words echoed into my head. Her dying words was “Keep fighting” while I watched her eyes close forever. Jack was right. I was acting like a damn coward. I had to keep fighting, not just for the world, but for her. 

“Ok Jack, I’ll help.” I responded.

He smiled and grabbed my shoulder, flying us to the bunker. 

“Damn, I have got to learn how to do that.”


	10. Pencil

“Ok Len, this is the first thing I had to learn with my powers. Lift the pencil.”

“Lift the pencil? So am I supposed to stick my hand out or something?”

“Whatever you feel like works. I had to stick my hand out.”

I placed my hand out as if I was using the force. A couple seconds of silence passed, but nothing moved. 

“You know, I feel ridiculous. Maybe it was a one time deal with these powers.”

“Just focus more. It took awhile for me too and now look.”

Jack pointed his finger at the pencil, then moved his finger up while the pencil followed. He twirled it around in a figure 8 then proceeded to make it circle around the room, finally setting it down where it used to be. 

“Wow, how long did that take?”

“A couple weeks.”

“A couple weeks?!? We only have a couple weeks until Michael roasts this planet, and I can’t even lift a fucking pencil. We are so screwed.”

Jack intervened my little nervous breakdown, grabbing my shoulder before I turned around.

“Hey, hey, hey. Its ok. Remember, baby steps ok.”

“Ok” I responded, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves.

I walked back closer to the pencil and closed my eyes, holding my hand out. Focusing on the weight and energy of the pencil and nothing else, I could feel its heptagonal yellow sides from the pointy lead tip to the soft squishy pink eraser without even touching it. Once I pictured a 3D model of the entire pencil as well as felt the whole thing on all sides, I moved my wrist up, sensing the weight of the pencil like it was attached to my fingers.

Finally I opened my eyes to see the pencil, right in the area I wanted it to be. I turned to Jack, seeing him smile and being proud of me. I placed the pencil down slowly.

“I ACTUALLY DID IT!!”

“Great job, Len!! That was actually faster than my first try!!”

“How long did it take?”

“Five minutes!!”

“No fucking way!!” 

I smiled and hi-fived Jack. I haven’t felt this happy and proud for a long time. The bunker door opened, and out came the rest of the guys. They spotted us and ran to hug me. 

  “Len, where were you we were worried sick?!?”

“A bar a couple miles out. Then ol feathers came to get me and brought me here.”

“Kid, look we didn’t mean to dump all that shit about the whole Michael and apocalypse thing. No one should have that weight on their shoulders and it was wrong of us to try and bring you into it-”

“I’m on board.”

“What?”

“I said I’m on board. I can’t just sit out and watch another world end because I was a coward. It's not what my sister would have wanted.” I said turning to Jack, who reminded me what I was fighting for. 

The guys looked at each other, then turned back to me. 

“Alright, she’s on board.”


	11. Gas Station

A couple days passed. Days filled with no sleep because of all the practice from day to night, I was basically functioning on coffee at this point. But I got things done. I learned telekinesis and healing, except flying is still tricky for me.  _ Trying to forget that time of flying into the shower room.  _ I decided to do a beer run to the nearby gas station at night. Jack and Sam decided to tag along, because of all the Micheal monsters out and about, it's dangerous to go outside alone. Lucky enough, Dean let me drive his beloved Impala, now with a new window. Turns out he admired my driving skills when I ran off the first night I came here.

Once inside the store, Sam headed toward the beer, while Jack raced for the donuts. I checked out the magazine rack in the corner, figuring Jack would take a long time choosing which donut he wanted. 

While looking at a newspaper, I heard the bell of the door ring. I looked at the mirror, closely placed to catch people stealing to see a group of four people walk in. But something was off about them. Looking closer at the mirror, I saw their leader face the cashier while another walked behind him, holding his mouth to keep him from screaming. The leader opened his mouth, and out came fangs, followed by his nails turning into claws. And with a fast and swift motion, ripped his heart out. No screams made. 

I turned to Sam and Jack, still deciding on donuts, then turned back toward the mirror to see the werewolves creeping up on them. 

“Psst. Sam!!” I tried whispering quietly.

He looked at me as I pointed my thumb behind them. He nodded and drew out his silver knife as a werewolf attempted to grab him. I ran through the other isles, trying to get a better angle of attack. I drew out my knife, holding it in a ready position, then slashing the oncoming werewolf. It dodged my attack and I kept trying, but missed every time. It was like they were even more souped up than usual. I quickly glanced at Sam, also struggling to make a single strike on them. 

Jack’s powers were more effective against them, but only enough to keep them back from Sam. Until one of them crept up beside him, knocking him to the wall to release her fellow monsters. Jack was out cold. Sam put down his silver knife to check on him. I turned back to the werewolf I was facing, only to be punched in the face. I fell to the ground, still conscious as the big guy picked me up in his tight, monstrous hands.  _ Why wasn’t he killing us?  _ I heard the gas station bell on the door rang again, and in came another person. 

“Shit.”

 


End file.
